


Lovable Evil

by sunriseandsunshine



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hero!Barry, Light Angst, More characters to be added, Not much tho, Some Fluff, Villain!Iris, alright so just read it b
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunriseandsunshine/pseuds/sunriseandsunshine
Summary: To his surprise, Impulse grabbed The Flash by the red leather of his suit. She smiled, "See you around, Flash."The Flash didn't know what to do in that moment. His arch nemesis, Impulse, had saved him from falling off the skyscraper. He had to remember to send the masked villain something to thank her for saving his life.or Iris and Barry are rivals, and had been since the particle accelerator explosion granted them their powers.





	1. People Can Surprise You

**Author's Note:**

> im gonna wanna die after starting this but yolo. schools finna be hectic soon so expect updates to come out in spurts. probably 2 or 3 in a week and then like a week or more of no updates and then boom another 2 or 3 until i finish this. no clue how long i want it to be thinking around 5 maybe 6. but dk.

Their fights usually ended with both of them gasping for air. Impulse's exposed ponytail dripping with sweat, Flash's visible upper lip was dotted with beads of perspiration. The two had been rivals since the explosion that gave them both their powers. Iris had always been a symbol of darkness, her suit was black with purple highlights and she left a trial of bright lavender behind her as she chased The Flash, the city's savior. He had a much different approach, their ideals were polar opposites and his yellow lightning portrayed that bright, self righteous attitude that Iris despised. 

Since that night they had been running a race, but tonight they saw the finish line. An oasis in the desert to the two thirsty, tired speedsters who had been fighting this battle for five years. 

The Flash laughed as he pinned Impulse to the door allowing people access to the 34 story building's rooftop where the pair now stood. He put a knee between her legs and got real close to her face, "This ends tonight, Impulse." 

"You think so, Flash?" 

She jerked forward, kneeing him in the groin before taking advantage of the brief window where he was not as fast as her. She stood on the ledge, far too short for how tall the building was, snickering. "Come and get me then." ending the sentence with a wink. 

He did as he was told, chasing her around the rooftop until he felt himself lose his footing. The ledge was not very wide and the urgency of the situation caused him to not be as careful as he usually would be, he felt himself begin to lean backwards and start to fall. Distinct moments flashed before him: when he graduated from college, when he was offered a job at CCPD, when he learned about his powers-but then he felt a small, but strong hand grab him. He was suspended off the building, tethered to the woman he had been battling for half a decade. This was it, she would make her big, villainous villain speak and she would win. But she didn't. 

To his surprise, Impulse grabbed The Flash by the red leather of his suit. She smiled, "See you around, Flash."  
The Flash didn't know what to do in that moment. His arch nemesis, Impulse, had saved him from falling off the skyscraper. He had to remember to send the masked villain something to thank her was the only thought he had as she walked away, hips swaying in the tight material of her suit. 

He sat there until the ground didn't feel like it was going to give at any moment and he would be right there on the edge once more. While stumbling to the door to walk down the building's stairs, Barry's thoughts were having an internal debate. One side, the side that had always believed that what he was doing was right and Impulse was wrong. Against the other, equally compelling side arguing that maybe, just maybe, his rival wasn't so black and white. She wasn't a 2D figure for second graders to identify but a complex and dynamic person. Who was Barry to say she was all bad or all good? The two had never talked besides snarky, one-liners and although knowing the speedster for five years now he knew next to nothing about who she truly was. And, God-fucking-dammit, Barry wanted to know. 

When he finally made it down the stairs he began to run at his usual super-speed instead of the slow trot he was doing down the buildings millions and millions of winding flights of stairs that never ended. He phased through his door and changed into less tight, less leather-y clothes grabbing his laptop on his way out of his bedroom. He was going to find out anything he could on Impulse. 

Little did he know, Iris was doing the same thing. Of course, she knew The Flash. He was Central City's mascot, the pride and joy of the city, and she was well, his opposite. Iris had resented him for that, never stopping to see it from his perspective. She was making it a point though now to slow down, understand who he was, instead of writing him off as something he's not like she had done for the past five years since he had emerged. 

Barry found her, Impulse was really a twenty-six year old woman named Iris West. She had grown up in Central City with her Father, younger brother and Step-Mother. Her father was a well-known and respected singer, and her Step-Mother a feared and forceful district attorney. She had lived in Coast City for two years with her brother until moving back to the city a year before the particle accelerator explosion. Although he could write a great biography on her, he had no clue who Iris actually was. And he was determined to find out. First, he was going to send her a thank you note.

_Impulse-_

_thanks for saving my life, maybe i'll throw our next match to repay the kindness._

_Sincerely,_

_The Flash_

He smiled as he finished writing the note. After a few seconds, though, the light-hearted grin turned to a smirk. Barry had a plan, he was going to meet Iris West and learn who she was without her mask. Some may see it as deviant, cunning but he saw it as an opportunity to finally end this. Tonight, Impulse slipped and showed him that she wanted the same. She showed Barry that she wasn't some big, bad villain in a kid's story or a shining, bright model citizen worthy of the Nobel Prize. Impulse was human when it came to emotions. 

That thought is what was compelling Barry to go through this trouble. They were both adults, they could talk without super suits and sarcastic quips about their issues. From what he had read, Iris worked at CCPN, which was only a five minute walk from the precinct. There was a coffee shop between the two that Iris had posted many times on her Instagram, CC Jitters. Barry's plan was beginning to fall in to place. It was chilling how much their paths have most likely crossed without either knowing. 

As much as Barry was enjoying his scheming, his body was beginning to fight back. His eyelids were heavy, his limbs sore and aching. The adrenaline from earlier made him a bit sick and he was still feeling those effects, hours later. He listened to his body's cries and finally let his eyes shut, and himself relax. After the day he had, a good night's sleep would be necessary. 

Iris, on the other hand, was fully awake. She had been sat at her computer since the idea struck her, going down rabbit hole after rabbit hole to find out anything she could about Barry Allen. The man she figured out was The Flash. He was a forensic scientist at CCPD, where her dad worked and she had been many times recently for interviews and lunches and visits. She combed through every memory from the last five years of someone who looked like the picture of Barry she had found online. She had an article to write but researching her rival felt more pressing than some puff piece about a flower festivals Scott had asked her to write. 

Her coffee was still warm when she went to grab her mug from the table beside her couch, she sipped it gratefully. Coffee was essential when researching something this important. She didn't want to stop just yet, she still hadn't found anything to really help her understand Barry, as an individual. She knew where he worked, his birthday, his parents names, even an ex-girlfriend but the whole reason she wanted to do all this in the first place was to take a look at who he was behind the cowl. 

She figured the only way to do that was to meet in person, and she figured out the perfect place. Her favorite coffee shop, it was between both of their jobs and with their very similar work hours it just may work out. It was crazy. She was crazy. 

That was until it worked. 

That Monday morning, Iris went into Jitters like normal. Ordered an ice americano. Sat at her table near the window. And waited. And waited. And waited. Then it happened, Barry walked through the door, a smile on his face. She had never seen him in pedestrian clothing, just his tight red flash suit, it was weird. He had dimples, she observed as she began to get closer. His hair was a light brown, she had always pictured him as a blonde. 

She got back in line behind him and waited until he had finished ordering but by the time that happened he had already turned around, glanced up and down her, and introduced himself. "You're Iris West, right?" 

She smiled, "Yeah. And you are...?"

The one improv class she took in college payed off because she rolled with everything he said like she didn't know exactly who he was. The two hit it off. Their chemistry evident to any onlookers. 

Their conversation, though brief, flowed like they had known each other for years. His awkward, shyness complimented Iris's outgoing and confident personality. Barry glanced at his watch, "Shoot. I have to get down to the precinct, but um, can I get your number? I'd like to get lunch, or maybe dinner sometime. If you're free." 

"I'd like that." 

Barry shifted his weight from one foot to the other, smiling as she handed him her phone, "Well, you have my number. Call me sometime?" 

His voice might've lost it's confidence by the end of the conversation but the goofy smile and faint rosey tint to his cheeks didn't fade. She watched as he walked out. "Oh, fuck. I am so screwed." 


	2. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go on their date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have 3 tests on monday but chose to write this, ywwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

People never assumed that Iris was dangerous. Her face was pretty, she had a gorgeous smile and a charming way of getting what wanted. She knew her strengths, after being a journalist for as long as she has been you learn quick what to use to get the most information out of someone. That skill was proving to be useful while on her date.

Barry had texted her at around lunch time to ask her if she wanted to go out to dinner that night, she had agreed and they quickly set up a time and place. Her stomach was an unfamiliar blend of butterflies, fluttering around a tightening knot. Working together to make Iris nervous about tonight. She had gone home earlier than normal and began to get ready for her date. 

Iris couldn't remember the last time she had been this anxious about a date. Maybe her first date with Eddie. She rummaged through her wardrobe of dresses and skirts, looking for the perfect mix of sexy and professional. She didn't know why she even wanted to impress Barry so much. The date wasn't real, she was just looking for information on him. Treating it like it was just some story she was writing. To an extent it was. 

It didn't feel that way when she saw him however. Standing at her doorstep, in a button down and dress pants, a nervous smile plastered on his cheeks, and eyes glancing up and down her body quickly before returning to her own. Barry looked handsome, the sight of him took her breath away, "Hey," she managed to choke out. 

"Hi." He paused. "You look beautiful, Iris." 

"You don't look too bad yourself." She took the arm he offered. 

They began small talk as they walked to the restaurant, eventually drifting into a comfortable silence. It felt like they knew each other for years. In a way they had. Barry had been in her life for so long, making it a living hell, but he was still there. When she broke up with Eddie after she found out he had been cheating on her for three quarters of their relationship, he had let her just run home instead of fight out. He couldn't have known what had really been going on, there was no way, yet he still let her go. 

Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. 

She was grateful when they finally got to the restaurant though, heels and a two block walk were not a good match. "Reservation for two under Allen for six thirty?" 

The hostess looked down at her paper. "Yes, I have it right here. Follow me." 

Barry pulled out her chair for her before sitting at his own. "I've been meaning to come here. My mom was telling me all about it, my parents went last week for their anniversary." 

"Oh, how long have they been together?" 

"29 years they've been married, together for 35. And, they're still stupid in love." He took a sip of water. 

Iris grabbed her own glass, "That must've been great to grow up with." 

"Oh you have no idea how embarrassing it was. I mean, we'd be out to dinner and they'd be holding hands and talking and all cute and blah." He paused when he heard Iris laugh. "And I just have to sit there, nothing to do but color or read. No sibling to fight with or throw stuff at. Just me and my books." 

"Trust me, that is much better than having a sibling," she smirked, "especially having a little brother." 

Barry's laugh was contagious, it was almost as perfect as the rest of him. Iris was beginning to realize how great he truly was. She hated him for it. She was  _supposed_ to hate him, wasn't she? 

"And, and," he began to laugh even harder, "she just kind of bows. I mean, she had fallen down during her solo and messed up all the words but she still just-bows" He began laughing even harder. 

As the dinner was beginning to come to a close, the waitress brought them their check. Iris reached for her purse, just as Barry reached into his back pocket for his wallet. "Iris, I asked you out. I can pay." 

"I am an independent woman, I can handling paying for my own meal, but thank you." 

"Please just let me pay for your meal." He put his hand over the one digging through her purse. 

She sighed, "Fine. Next time, you're letting me pay for at least half." 

"Next time?" He questioned. 

"Well-I just mean, if you, um. Yeah next time." She stuttered. 

"Ok. Deal." He shook her hand, placing down his card. 

She shyly smiled back, she didn't want a second date for more information. She wanted one because she liked him. Iris knew she shouldn't, she would curse herself out later but for now, she was enjoying the warmth from his hand in hers as they walked back to her place. Iris had already took off her heels, holding them in her free hand. Their conversation was light, and easy on the walk back compared to the way there. 

When they reached the door, he let go of her hand so she could get her keys. "So, this next time you mentioned..how soon are you thinking?" 

"I'm free Saturday night." 

"Alright, Saturday it is then." He grinned. 

Iris unlocked her door, but didn't open it. She stood there for a few more moments, eyes going from his mouth back to his own eyes which were doing the same. They both subtly leaned in, their lips only meters from each other. The slam of her neighbors door brought them out of their trance. Barry rubbed the back of his neck. "Goodnight, Iris." 

Still coming down from the moment she breathed out a goodnight before opening her door, leaning against her door. She almost kissed him. This definitely wasn't part of the plan. Maybe that wasn't the worst thing though. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck this is lowkey too short but im tired and ahhhhhhhhhhhhh. i have so much school work, and track szn just started so yah girl has been working out and running hella. but ily all.


	3. Good And Evil Make Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iris writes an article on their rivalry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my bbz i love dem sfm. also i stopped watching the flashhhhhh, ive been too busy and i just dont wanna watch anymore. and onb s2 came out sooooooo im hella hyped. love dat show.

The box was a pretty silver, sitting so innocently on her doormat. Right by where she kept her spare key, the box lay. Menacing yet not at the same time. Iris wasn't sure what to really think. Sure, it was probably just someone leaving her a thank you gift or an invitation to something or-maybe she should just open it, and stop her worrying. 

She carefully took over the lid, placing it on her kitchen table. Inside the box, a card and a couple gifts. 

_Dear Impulse,_

_thanks for saving my life. this whole thing is stupid. we should talk, tonight- 9pm, our rooftop._

_p.s. i didn't really need saving._

_-The Flash_

She giggled at the note and pulled out the items in the box. A Jitters coffee mug, and a drawing he had obviously printed off the internet of her in costume. She glanced up at the clock, she had an hour until 9. She was weirdly nervous and unsure of what to expect out of this meeting. 

Jitters was obviously the rooftop he was referring to. Most of their rendezvous have started on that rooftop, and ended across the city. Judging by the mug, this one would be different. Iris began to overthink it, he said talk so I probably doesn't expect for them to fight, but if they start talking will she have to come clean about knowing his identify? She didn't know. and by the time she had realized how much time she had spent overthinking everything, it was 9. She sped off. 

"You're late." He vibrated his vocal chords. 

She smirked, "What are you going to do about it?" 

"Ask for my gift back." 

"No takesies-backsies, Flash. Rules are rules." 

The two were gradually walking closer and closer. Iris's joke had only slightly broken the tension growing between the two. "You make everything so difficult, you know that, Ms. West?" 

"Oh I know, Barry Allen." She laughed. "I'm a journalist, I did some research." 

He stopped vibrating his voice. "Thank you, again, for saving my life." 

"I'm still human at heart." Iris bit her lip. "When you asked me out, did you know..?" 

He sighed, "Yeah. I, uh, did." 

She waited to see if he would continue. "So why did you?" 

"After you saved me..I wanted to know who you were." He looked up at her. "I knew that day, you weren't some villain I should be fighting. You never were." 

Iris realized how close they really were. "I knew who you were too." 

"You did?" ' 

"Journalist, remember?" She laughed. "I had the same reasoning. I never wanted to hurt people. Never. I became a reporter to help people, I put on this costume to do the same." 

Barry smiled, "Do you want to end the rivalry? Or keep it going for appearances?" 

"Let's end it. Show the world, good and evil isn't always so black and white. It's grey." 

"Write a story on it," Barry said. 

"On our rivalry or how good and evil is grey, not black and white?" 

With the biggest grin on his face he said, "Both. Put the idea in people's head that I was never all good and you were never all evil. Talk about our entire rivalry. Make people see what I see in you."

"I can do that, Flash." She started to remove his cowl. 

He reached for her mask. "Then get on it, Impulse." 

Iris leaned closer, taking in his smell and letting her eyes close as Barry did the same. The kiss was soft and shy, filled with uncertainty. Barry began deepening the kiss though, desperation getting to him. She didn't complain.

The noise of the cars on the streets below the rooftop completely drowned out. When the need for air overtook his need for Iris they parted. Foreheads resting against each other. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this way about someone, or kissing them at least. 

Iris worked into CCPN the next morning and immediately began typing. She wanted to get this article out by tomorrow. The click of keys as she typed, the music in her headphones keeping her focused. Words flowed perfectly into sentences, even when it was lunch time she didn't stop. Continuing to type out everything in her head. Only briefly pausing when Barry texted her a sweet message and asked if she wanted to go on a date tonight. She replied yes. 

People began leaving the office as the sun began setting, her stomach was rumbling and words weren't coming as easy. She glanced at her phone, calling Barry. 

"Hey Barr." 

"Barr? I like it." He said. 

"Do you want to grab dinner at the new restaurant close to CCPN?"

"Sure. What time?" 

"Come to CCPN now, we can walk together." 

"Be there soon, Iris." 

"Bye." 

She hung up and returned to typing once again. Forgetting he was a speedster, she didn't realize the knock heard about 2 minutes later was his until she swiveled in her desk chair to glance at who was a the door. Iris got up, shutting down her computer and grabbing the coat on the back of her chair. Her heart started to race. More than her already unusually fast heart rate. 

"You look great," Barry said.

She smiled, "You don't look too bad your self, Allen." 

"I'd hope so, we are going to a nice restaurant." He smirked at her when she just rolled her eyes. 

Conversation was easy between them. Always was. Being in his presence was enough to make her feet feel lighter and lift the weights that had been gradually building on her shoulders for a while now. Ever since she became Impulse, she felt like it was her responsible to be a good person. Even more so when they labelled her as a villain. All she wanted was to prove them wrong, she knew she wasn't a villain. Why couldn't they see that? 

This article was going to show them. 

**The Rivalry of The Flash and Impulse**

_by Iris West_

_The rivalry between The Flash and Impulse has captivated the citizens of Central City for five years now. Ever since the particle accelerator explosion created metahumans around the city, the two have been pitted against each other. The classic battle between good and evil. The Flash was our hero while Impulse was the villain, hell-bent on defeating him. Or so it seemed._

_Good and evil is perceived as being black and white. In this case, it's more grey. Impulse was never truly listened to, her ideas never truly stated. We all assumed she was not good, and The Flash was. I got the chance to interview the mysterious figure. "I never wanted to be evil," she said, "I always wanted to help people. Even day job involves helping people."_

_When did her message get so misinterpreted? The Flash emerged about nine months after the particle accelerator explosion while Impulse suited up a month later. People assumed she was a rival figure, perhaps the want for drama outweighed actually getting to know the new speedster.  I was guilty as well. As a reporter, it was in my best interest to. After sitting down with Impulse, I realized just how wrong I truly was._

_She sounded sad to see that people truly did not understand she wasn't evil. Especially The Flash. That was until she told me a story about her and The Flash that happened not too long ago, serving as an awakening to him. "Flash had almost fell off the building. I began freaking out, if he died, I was screwed. Everyone would think I killed him because, well, I'm Impulse. I grabbed his arm, pulled him up and smiled before running home. Now, we're on the same page. He knows I'm not evil, we aren't rivals anymore."_

_So friends, it's the end of an era. Central City has gained a hero today, more of an anti-hero._

_Impulse hopes people can try and see her intentions. In this case, good and evil wasn't black and white. It was grey._

It made the front page, along with a picture of Impulse and The Flash hugging like old friends. Finally, after years of this. It was over, truly over. 

Good riddance. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tracks been going good. im a terrible runner, more interested in the field aspects of track then anything tbh lol. fkn hate running lmao. sry for taking so long between chapters been tired and stuff. did well on my testttt so im hella happy. hope u guys enjoyedddddd.

**Author's Note:**

> sub and bookmark so u dont miss an update and remember to validate me and my work w comments and kudos. love u all.


End file.
